Reneesme: the stories of a teenage vampire
by Mickaykay
Summary: Bella's baby girl, Reneesme has grown up and is all alone in a journey to find herself. She's the only one of her kind in existance, will she survive?


this is a spinoff of twilight!

chapter 1

I woke up and my lungs were on fire. I haven't felt like this in months, maybe decades. I've been asleep for a while now and am prepared for the war. See, most people think vampires can't sleep, well they can't, but i'm the first of my kind so it's second-nature for me. Sometimes I feel lonely, but I guess that's what I get for being the only half-vampire half-human in existence.

Oh right, I guess I should tell you more about myself. My name is Reneesme. When I was born, (my mother was still human at the time) I was killing my mother slowly, I grew too big for her stomach. I eventually crushed most of the bones in her mid-section. My memory from that time is a little hazy, but I remember that my father had saved her. If it wasn't for my father, my mother would have ended up in a big, black coffin, like the ones in vampire movies.

Ah, yes the war. I was getting to that. In the vampire world, it is forbidden for a vampire to be in a relationship with a human. But my father broke those rules. Although he could have been killed, he was deeply in love with my mother and would do anything for her. They let him live because they thought my mother could have great abilities as a vampire, and they wanted my father, as well as Auntie Alice to rule alongside them.

They are the Volturi. The most devilish vampires you will ever meet. Your lucky if you don't have to meet them. I've seen them around a few times, but every time I see them, it makes me shudder. In simplest terms, they hate my guts. Well I can't blame them, I am the daughter of the two most rule breaking vampires vampires in the universe. Still, it's not fair that anything I do (even if I somehow saved the world) is frowned upon.

I finally conjure up the energy to go down stairs. ( I'm half human, which, in the mornings gives me the energy of a lazy teenager)

" Good morning my beautiful little angel!"

" Hey dad," I mutter with no enthusiam whatsoever.

" some one's grouchy today huh?"

" Edward, you have no idea what it's like to be a teenager, let alone a half-vampire half-human teenage girl,leave the darling alone," chimes my mother in that sing-songy voice of hers.

Auntie Rose entered the room.

" I heard enthusiam and thought I'd come to the rescue,"

Yay! I love it when Auntie Rose comes to the rescue. She can be excited when she wants to, which isn't very often. She's cool. The bad thing about living with just about all of you relatives is the enthusiasm. If whoever invented enthusiasm is still alive...

Chapter 2

Crap. Who invited 'uncle' Jake! Oh right, mom. Way to go mom. Being mom's former love interest,he comes in, gives mom a kiss on the cheek, and gives a dirty look to my father. He picks me up, which my mom says he's so strong that it doesn't hurt him.

" Hey there Nessy!"

" Don't call me that,"

" Oh don't mind her Jake, sometimes she can be quite the downer!" that sing-songy tone make me want to scream.

Why does my mother insist on being so polite to someone who is the enemy? I mean, what vampire lets a werewolf in their territory, let alone plant a kiss upon her cheek? I'll never understand the vampire world or my parents, so I don't bother to ask.

At least it's Saturday. I totally seperate my mind from school on the weekends. Thank God for weekends. Otherwise I might explode.(LITERALLY!) My father says that everyone has to go to school, even vampires.

" So Nessy, how's school?"

" I told you not to call me that,"

" Fine, Reneesme, how's school?"

" I don't want to talk about it,"

" Aww. Come on Nessy, you can talk to Uncle Jakey!"

" She doesn't have to talk to you if she doesn't want to. _Mutt_,"  
Yes! Saved by Auntie Rose. Just another reason why I love her.

" Rose, why don't you step outside with me for a moment," chimes my mother.

" Yeah Rose, step outside for a little chat, _bloodsucker_," mocks 'uncle' Jake.

Nooooo! That means I have to be alone with Jacob! WHY MOM WHY!

Chapter 3

Well it seems like Jacob just came to tell mom about must be some lame excuse to talk to her, considering Victoria's dead. Now it's Sunday and school is approaching. Back to school, which I call the land of the lost. You either have no friends or can't figure out the english assignment, or can't find your way around the school. I personally am all of the above. Lucky me. At our house I'm usually called Lil' Miss Sarcasm.

But it is only the beginning of the year, and I am a freshman, maybe this will work out after all. Oh man that was scary. I think I had some optimism there for a second. There's not an optimistic bone in my body. I feel lazy today, so I'm gonna go back to bed.

Chapter 4

Ack. It's Monday.

It's a new semester, so we're getting new seats in all of our classes. Oh joy, I'm Going to get stuck next to some .

"Reneesme, you'll be sitting next to Ashley," says the English teacher.

I picked up my 'vampires rule' backpack and took it to my new desk.

" Uhhhh... Hi," I managed to mutter to my new 'desk buddie'.

Oh right. That was a nice choice of words to make me sound like a total genius. NOT.

"Hey," she replied. She has not emotion in her tone, I like that. Maybe I might actually make a friend in high school.

"My name's Reneesme,"

" My name's Ashley, but my friends call me Ash,"

" Can I call you Ash?"

" We'll see,"

Whoa. That was extremely dramatic. You know like in movies when there's that suspenseful moment right before a commerical where it's all like dun..dun.. DUN!

She's looking at my backpack, crap, she's gonna think I'm a total freak.

" So you like vampires, huh?"

" Yeah, I guess you could say that," I mumble.

There's an awkward silence, she has this look like she was in deep thought on her face. I aquired the thought that, in basic terms, I"M SCREWED. If she figures out, the Volturi will have my neck. I know Aro's got it out for me, and maybe he thinks my head would make a nice mantle-piece.

" Oh, that's cool, I like vampires too, especially that one movie where there's a bunch vampires and theyall kill each other cause they're hungry for blood,"

" Isn't that most of the vampire movies in existance beside Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I ask.

I have an overly-extensive knowlege of vampire movies, which adds to my list of stuff that makes me even more of a dork.

" True, which means I like all vampire movies! Sometimes I feel like such the nerd, though!"

We both laugh. Maybe this chick's not so bad after all. But I still wonder what she was so deep in thought about.


End file.
